Kouki Demon
Kouki Demon 'a fictional character in Zoids: Battle Legends and the Zoids Saga series. He is Rottiger team's deuteragonist and anti-hero. Overview Kouki was once a member of the 3rd reconnaissance group. However he ends up ditching his original unit and started operating alone. However, a chance encounter ended up with him reporting to Sergeant Reiner Granat, and he was officially recruited to the Rottiger Team. Since he told him about the ZOS stolen from the derelict Diablo Tiger, and initially believed that the Republic had something to do with the theft. This belief came from a chance encounter with Blue Unicorn Republican unit, more specifically with their new recruit and Kouki's destined rival, Shoma Cheval. However, the culprits were none other then the Terra Geist group. Since the stolen system was installed into a Madthunder, the team joined forces with Blue Unicorn. Kouki pilots a Helcat Noir, Zaber Fang or Proto Zaber with sniper attachment. Kouki also appears in Zoids Saga III: Fuzors, and Zoids Saga DS: Legend of Arcadia, along with Shoma, Max, Albane, Zeru, and Juno. Personality Kouki's personality is similar to Irvine from Zoids: Chaotic Century and Zoids: Guardian Force, Sigma and Burton from Zoids: Fuzors. Kouki is shown to be a ruthless person at a glance, he is rather cocky, disobedient, and dirty-minded. He often gets into fights with Reiner. He is shown to look down on both Reiner and Shoma. Since he is rarely seen bickering with Reiner, which is also the same way Reiner does with Zan. Once Kouki is not arguing with Reiner, he comes across as somewhat optimistic and lonesome. On the other hand, Kouki is shown to flirt with other women, either explicitly, or behind the scenes. And he does display an indecent attitude to other women, including Claudia. Appearance In the game, Kouki is shown to have a red, spiky hair, and has green colored eyes. Kouki has one outfit in the series, he is first wearing a purple jacket and comes over with a red trenchcoat, and he has a glove on the left hand. For shoes, Kouki is seen wearing boots throughout the game. Ability as a Zoid pilot Kouki is shown to pilot a Helcat Noir for reconnaissance, and he had to pilot a Sabre Tiger after joining the team, which later upgraded it with a Proto Zaber with a beam gatling, long-range rifle, and dual sniper rifle attachments . And Kouki also pilots Zabat for aerial combat. Kouki is highly skilled and more successful than Reiner, not only that, Kouki sometimes charges recklessly into combat, he is considered suicidal in combat. Quotations *"I'm taking off!"'' *''"Well, let's go!"'' *''"Ha! That was easy."'' *''"You're Max Rubin of the Lion Hunter's Fang?"'' *''"Captain, is it a woman?"'' *''"Nope, I'm happy to take orders from a pretty woman."'' *''"Don't worry, amateur. I'll take over."'' *''"No way! She just ditched the Blade Liger from behind?!"'' *''"You're pretty good enough for a woman superior fighting a Blade Liger, but look out! He's got the blades on you!"'' Relationships Not only Kouki is very lonesome, he is shown to have relationships with these following characters; '''Reiner: Although they get off to a rough start, he later ends up following him and became an official member of Rottiger. Kouki looks down on Reiner and sometimes disobeying his orders. Despite this, they are in terms of mutual respect. Max: Like Reiner, Kouki also admires and respects Max. Kouki addresses Max by his nickname "Legendary Fang" for his ranking as a Leo Master. The two are in terms of mutual respect at one another. Claudia: Even though Kouki shows a mutual respect towards Claudia, he is obviously attracted to her, either explicitly or behind the scenes, but not in an indecent manner; this appears to be little more than the pilot using her as eyecandy, rather than actual affection. While Claudia disapproves of his behavior, she tolerates him as he is quick to follow her commands, and she trusts him to follow through with her orders. Shoma: The two start out as bitter rivals, with their initial encounter ending in a draw. Although he looks down on the rookie pilot, and even gives him the nickname duckling, he shows some respect for Shoma as the Republican pilot improves his skills. This is shown when he offers his assistance to fight against the Terra Giest organization without insulting Shoma (minus the nickname), even noting that his piloting skills had improved since the last time they met. Category:Zoids characters Category:Zoids video games Category:Males